Question: $-qr - 6qs + 5q - 10 = 9r - 5$ Solve for $q$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $-qr - 6qs + 5q - {10} = 9r - {5}$ $-qr - 6qs + 5q = 9r + {5}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $q$ in them. $-1{q}r - 6{q}s + 5{q} = 9r + 5$ Factor out the $q$ ${q} \cdot \left( -r - 6s + 5 \right) = 9r + 5$ Isolate the $q$ $q \cdot \left( -{r - 6s + 5} \right) = 9r + 5$ $q = \dfrac{ 9r + 5 }{ -{r - 6s + 5} }$